caribbean sun
by The Purple Jelly Bean
Summary: 3 rich brothers and sisters.Alice,Bella and Rosalie are sisters. Edward,Jasper and Emmett are brothers.What happens when you put all of them all on a cruise together where they don't know each other?Well,they obviously meet, but what will happen?All human
1. Cruise?

**Hey! I kind of got bored of the other story, so for all my readers out there it will take me long to update that other story. I hope you like this story!**

**Disclamier: I don't own any of the twilight characters. (Only in my dreams)**

* * *

Alice POV

"Bella!! Wake up!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Today's the day, I already woke up Rosalie!!"

"Bella!!"

I didn't know what to do so I just looked around Bella's huge room. Our family consisted of Rosalie, Bella, and I. We are all sisters, and not to mention stinking rich, as I put it. Our house, no mansion, is in Hawaii. Since we were little, our dad has been the manager of a large firm, but he left us a couple years ago. When our dad died, he entrusted all his things and not to mention his company to us. We work together to keep the firm up and usually stay inside since the paparazzi are always after us. Our lives are fairly simple, eat, drink, sleep, work, have fun, and go out on vacation when we can escape the cameras. As for us, we are about to try and pull that stunt right now, we must escape!

Bella rolled around on her bed rubbing her eyes then asked, "Alice, why are you in my room?"

"Bella, Bella, have you forgotten? Cruise, escaping, once we leave the shore, no more paparazzi, no way for them getting on?" I informed quickly.

"OH MY GOSH!! I totally forgot!!" She shouted and ran to the bathroom with her clothes in her hands.

Bella's POV

I quickly ran to the bathroom and changed into my Gucci shoes, my green Abercrombie halter, and white Abercrombie shorts. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked good and headed out to meet my sisters. Rosalie was dressed in denim short shorts and a blue tube top. Alice wore a cute little polka dot dress.

"Hey guys!! You both look great!" I practically squeaked.

I was so excited. I would get to finally go on a vacation without the paparazzi following us. That's if we can get there. All three of us planned this out very carefully. One of the maids would take the limo out and behind it would be a police car, which we got conveniently for this plan. We would ride in the police car, the windows were tinted and everyone would go for the limo. The police car that contained us would take us to the port and we would check in.

At the dock (Their plan worked)

We walked through the gates and the person told us to take our pictures for verification. We smiled politely, remembering that we can't draw attention to ourselves while were here. We are just supposed to be regular girls with expensive clothes and are very hot. All three of us walked through the gates relived that none of the 'people' as we called them could get in.

Rosalie then wined to us, "Bella, Alice! There are no hot guys here. If there are none it will ruin my trip!"

I told Rosalie with a grin on my face, "Don't worry most hot guys are casually late, as I put it"

She smiled at that and then we walked off to go find our rooms.

Our rooms were beautiful. We got the most expensive bedroom they had on this cruise, since we couldn't really live without something expensive for long. This room had three king size beds, a balcony, the bathroom had a hot tube and a shower, and the staff even provided us with wine. Our maids had obviously been in here already putting in some new dresses. We had told them not to give us anything, we wanted to fend for our own, but I have to admit the dresses they gave us were so pretty.

"Alice? Want to go look around the ship; maybe we can also stop at the shops. I heard they have the best jewelry there and guess what, they also have D & G!!"

Alice came running up to me taking Rosalie by the hand and ran out the door. She never even waited for us to change.

Edward's POV

We just escaped the paparazzi as we entered the ship. Thank god that they had plenty of security, or I don't think we would have made it. My brothers Jasper, Emmett and I, decided to take a cruise to escape all of the madness at home.

We are rich, but for this cruise we tried to get here unnoticed, but unfortunately Emmett decided to shout out once we were leaving the mansion, "You will never catch me now paparazzi!" Then the paparazzi kind of found us.

Thanks to our idiotic brother our cruise has started out as an autograph sighning. Jasper, Emmett, and I went up to our rooms on the top floor. As we were walking up to our room, the door to the only other suit opened up. The girl she was dragging behind her hit into me and she fell to the ground.

"Ow!" she said slowly getting up.

I then made a mistake, looking straight into her big brown eyes.

I got lost in thought for a moment, but I was interrupted. "OH MY GOSH BELLA!! I am so sorry!" the short spiky haired girl that was pulling her said.

So her name is Bella. I mentally scolded myself for even thinking she would be single, or even like me. Not that I'm ugly or anything, but she passes me out by far.

"Hello," a voice came from in front of me.

I looked up to see the brunet staring at me.

She then asked, "Why are you up here? I don't recall having anyone else coming."

I told her, "The question is why are you up here? I don't recall anyone else coming. Or have you heard we're rich and want our autograph?"

"Well..." she said.

"I'm not really supposed to give away why we're her... or then our whole plan of escaping will be out of whack. Escaping the paparazzi was hard enough." she blurted out a bit too fast, then covered her mouth.

She turned to the short girl and the blond girl and said, "I'm so sorry you guys, I totally forgot about our cover up! I swear I won't blurt out any more."

With that she turned to us and said, "Well... we have to go, we were about to go shopping. Alice gets mad when she doesn't get her daily dose of designer."

She smirked and ran off with her sisters who still seemed to be eyeing us carefully.

"WOAH!" Emmett said amazed after they left. "Did you see that blond she was so hot!"

Then Jasper said, "Did you see the shorter girl? Now she was hot!"

They then both stared at me and said, "Well don't you like any of those girls?"

"Well," I said. " I did really like the brunet that hit into me, she was so beautiful. But you know what I wonder, why did she say cover up and escaping the paparazzi. As long as I know, we are the only rich people on this boat. I also wonder why they have an expensive suite just like us. If they were poor they would never ever be able to afford it."

Emmett and Jasper answered back half in a daze, "Yea... they are so mysterious, we like the plain hard to get girls. Gives us something to do this vacation."

They snapped out of their daze and Emmett said, "So who wants to get to know them better, maybe one of them will tell us about themselves."

"Deal" Jasper and I said in unison.

"Now the thing is, we have to find a way to meet up with them to get close with them."

"Edward, my friend, if you haven't noticed they are on the same floor with us, they are the only two suites up here. They obviously have to come back some time. When they do come back, we will be ready for them." Emmett said acting suspicious.

"Emmett, what are you up to?"

* * *

**Reveiws Pwease ) Hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Clumzy me!

**Yay!! The next chapter!! I finally got to typing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight characters.**

* * *

Bella's POV

As Rosalie, Alice and I walked up the stairs back to our room, we talked about how we would only tell them we were rich if they were richer than we were. Most likely they were more poor than us since we knew every single income rate of the rich, but the thing is, we just didn't know their last names. I am a decent liar from the acting lessons Rosalie gave me, but it still would be hard to keep it a secret. I thought about how they might try and get us to tell them why we are here, like how boys are so competitive and all.

I happened to say that out loud without noticing, but Rosalie and Alice said, "You are right, we better not fall for their tricks."

I said, "Remember we are even better at tricks than they are, our games have raised us well. We can do it!"

Right before I was about to step into our room, the three guys came out.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Hey," they all replied.

"Um... what are you doing? And by the way what are your last names?" I asked casually.

The bronze-haired boy said, "Cullen."

He turned around and mimicked me earlier about how I was saying I wouldn't mention anything else about our plan. I just gave him a 'not very funny' stare and put on a sarcastic smile.

The other boy with blond hair asked, "Why would you want to know anyway? Unless you people are really stalkers that would come and kill us any second! AH!! Run for your lives!!"

We all faked gasps and I answered, "No reason, no reason at all. Just needed to know that's all. OH! What are your names? We never even introduced each other."

The dark haired boy said, "This is Edward." He turned to the bronze haired guy, "This is Emmett." Then he turned to the blond, "and I am Jasper."

Rosalie spoke (directing it to Emmett) in a seductive voice, "Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale, but people usually call me Rose."

Alice said (directing it to Jasper) in a flirtatious voice, "Hi there, I'm Alice Hale."

Soon I realized that I was the only one to not introduce myself.

I said in a regular tone, "Hi, I'm Bella Hale. Nice to meet you."

I put out my hand to shake all of theirs. We made our way into our room with the guys. Rose talked to Emmett, Alice talked to Jasper, and I talked to Edward.

"Hi Edward," I said.

"Hey!"

After five minutes of talking, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett left to find some privacy. Edward and I were left alone in my room. I hoped it would never come to this, but Edward decided to try and find out what we were hiding.

"So...What secret were you talking about earlier today?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really, just girl stuff."

"Girl stuff? What type of girl stuff are we talking about here? I don't recall girl stuff involving paparazzi, nor explaining why you have such an expensive suite."

"Well, the paparazzi is a inside joke, I might tell you later on. For the expensive suite…well you see we won it. You know Rosalie is very lucky, she wins stuff all the time."

"I really would like to know about the joke Bella, Please!" Edward pleaded, his face turning into a little pout. _Aw... he looks so cute!_

I thought to myself, 'did he really just plead for me to tell him?' No matter how much he pleads, no matter how cute he looks, I will **not** tell him the secret.

"Fine, I will tell you."

At last minute I made up a girly joke guys wouldn't laugh at.

"Well Alice, Rose and I were talking about paparazzi. I asked, 'why do the paparazzi always chase people when they can just ask for a picture?' Alice simply said, 'because who would want to ask people when you can just run at them at full speed ahead hoping you get a picture of them.' Rosalie mimicked the crazed fan girls on TV. 'OMG!! It's like Hannah, Hannah Montana, sign this!! OH!! OH!! Choose me!! Like OMG it's like me!! Everyone hurry come get my autograph!' We stood there in silence for anyone, but all we got was more silence. We started laughing. That's it." I stated.

And to my surprise, Edward started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, Emmett, Jasper, and I get that everyday. Some days we watch them outside and they are hilarious! The paparazzi climbed our apple tree to get over the gate, but we were coming out so they shook the tree to get down and an apple hit Emmett straight on the head! You should have seen his face! It was like a crazy monkey with a banana. Banana! Banana! Eat banana! Then Emmett being Emmett started to sing, 'Peal apple, peal, peal apple, chop apple, chop, chop apple, squish apple, squish, squish apple EAT APPLE, EAT, EAT APPLE! Yay!' Then he ran in circles. The fan girls just stopped and looked at him weirdly. After that we never got fan girls for days!" He replied through fits of laughter.

I too started to laugh. We got up to get a drink, but I tripped and fell bringing Edward down with me. We landed on top of each other. Then the door opened.

"Bella, Edward! It's Alice, I was wondering if you wanted to go... Oh! We will just leave you two alone." I could swear I heard Alice and Jasper giggling just before they shut the door.

We were going to regret this, for a while.

* * *

**Reviews please!! How was it? I am so mean to Edward and Bella, heheheeh!**


	3. OMG! It's the HALE'S!

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters.**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Um..."

"Edward can you please get off me. Edward?"

Edward was still dazed, or I think he was lost in thought. So I hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" Edward shouted. "What did you do that for?"

"Well if you haven't noticed, your still on top of me. Now can you get off please?"

"OH!! I'm sorry." Edward said staring into my eyes.

I was dazzled for multiple seconds, until he got up.

"Well, I think you should go Edward, it's getting late and I don't want your brothers to worry."

Just before Edward walked out he turned around and said, "Bye Bella, sweet dreams, see you tomorrow Bella."

Right before I shut the door, I swore I heard a low chuckle and two screams, which I ignored. As my sisters entered the room, I was swarmed with questions. Alice obviously told Rosalie of what she saw.

"BELLA!! How was it! Did you kiss? What took Edward so long to leave?" They both rambled.

"It was good, NO! We did not kiss and Edward wouldn't get off me when I _tripped_ and _fell, _when I brought him down with me," I said stressing out the tripped and fell part.

After they settled down I then told then about my joke about paparazzi. Even though it was a good excuse they had worried looks of their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

Alice and Rosalie then told me about how they each told a different story of the paparazzi. The good thing is we all said Rosalie won the suite, since she really was lucky. For half of the night, we thought about a solution to our little problem. In the end we decided to say that we had multiple jokes about the paparazzi. I think it would be good enough to stall them, for a little while. After we came up with a solution we drifted off into a soundless deep sleep.

Edward's POV

As I walked down the hall to my room, I passed Alice and Rosalie whispering to each other. It was too low for me to hear. I said hi to them and Rosalie screamed and Alice gave out a little squeak. I don't think they heard me. Once I got into my room, it was quiet. I thought to myself. If Alice and Rosalie were out in the hall, my brothers are in here planning something. Just don't move from this spot and they will come out. No use in falling for their pranks when I can just spoil them. When I was about to sit down I was then pulled into our closet, talk about a weird moment. I then turned on the light to see Jasper and Emmett wearing cameo and black paint under their eyes, like when you play football.

They both then whispered to me, "Guess what?"

"What?" I said.

"We, are, going to prank the girls, by bringing paparazzi and making them take pictures of us with different girls." Jasper said fast.

"We are only doing this to see if they get jealous. If they do then that means that they like us."

Automatically, I agreed with them. I really really wanted to know if Bella liked me.

"Just one more question, why are we in the closet?"

"Well Edward, we already brought in our fake dates, we will tell you the names later, and James and Victoria, the most annoying paparazzi ever." Emmett said trying to sound innocent.

By now I was annoyed with them so I walked out of the closet and into the room, which included James, Victoria, and the 3 fake dates.

Jasper walked up to the blond-haired girl and said, "This is Lauren. Your fake date."

"Hey," she said in a seductive voice. I could tell she really liked me.

She was 'ok' looking, but could never compare to Bella. She would most likely be the most sluttish person I have ever met. Rosalie wasn't a slut; she just likes to be appealing. This girl, you could tell would be different. You could tell she would do many one-night stands and never truly like one guy. Now I was freaked, I would never tell them though.

In the morning, we got up early to get ready for the prank. I took a shower, got into my best clothes and went outside to wait for my brothers. Once they came we pretended to hit against the door to make it seem like we were cornered and then the door opened. At the door stood, fully awake and fully dressed, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. As soon as the James and Victoria saw them, they both literally shrieked of joy.

"OMG!!" Shouted Victoria.

"It's...It's... the... Hale sisters!!." shouted James.

They were then pulled out of their room, then James and Victoria began to take photos. Bella looked fabulous. It's like she had experience with taking pictures, there was never one bad one. Heck she was better than me at it.

Once the photos stopped, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all huddled together and whispered, "I guess we have to tell them now and that was so fun!"

I don't think it was meant to be heard, but all of us heard it. They told us they would be out in a minute, which gave us time to get rid of the fake dates. Good thing they never came out. We escorted them all to security and the security brought them to the helicopter outside. As we came back up the stairs Bella and her sisters left the room door open for us. So we went in.

Bella's POV

We had left the room door open for them getting ready to tell them that we were rich. This was going to be hard.

Alice's POV

I was ready to tell them about our secret. I just hope I don't lose Jasper on the way.

Rosalie's POV

Hopefully Emmett won't hate me because we are richer than them. I hope he really does like me for who I am, not my money.

Bella's POV

As the boys walked in the room, they sat down in front of us and I said, "Guys, we are actually rich. Our plan was to finally go on vacation with no strings attached. Until we met you, that is. We made a deal not to tell you guys that we were rich only if you were richer than us. But unfortunately, we are the Hale sisters, the most famous rich ones. We were very surprised you didn't recognize us. We hope your not mad and we apologize for not telling the truth."

I finished off and waited for their response. All I heard from then was, "I can't believe I didn't recognize them, what?! They're richer than us? And no wonder they were acting odd."

My sisters and I got up and decided to leave them in our room. But before we could leave I felt a hand wrap around my hand and was pulled back. I turned to face a calm Edward. Soon Alice was with Jasper in a different place; Emmett was with Rosalie in a different place, which left Edward and me in the room.

Edward spoke, "Wow Bella, I never even recognized you even though I have seen many pictures of you. I don't care if you're richer than us, I don't care if we have to have a long distance relationship. All I care about is you. I want to be with you forever."

We both leaned into each other where are lips met and we kissed passionately. This had to truly be the best kiss in my entire life. A person who loved me for me and he wasn't after the money I owned.

* * *

**Ok everyone, heres the deal, I want to wish my sister happy birthday. Her birthday is on May 8th I want everyone to messager her with happy birthdays. If you think you wont remember then wish her an early birthday. Her fanfiction user is Kyashii, if you cant find her search for the story unbreakable love ties. If you still cant find her message me.**

**Animeandwriter1 **


	4. Drinks anyone?

**Sorry I take so long to update, but my sister never gets time to correct my chapters. Any ways here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight charaters**

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward and I slowly pulled away from each other, not wanting to stop. We sat there in comfortable silence for about 5 minutes. Edward was stroking my hair as I lay on his chest. Soon, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett came back into the room and interrupted us. Alice looked ecstatic, practically bouncing, and Rosalie looked content. I could tell that I had a grin too, since Alice and Rosalie looked even happier when they saw me. No one made any move to do anything, and I was getting hungry. I got up and went for the door.

Turning the door handle, I asked, "Anyone else hungry or am I the only one?"

And to that, everyone rushed to the door probably just noticing how hungry he or she was. After we ate breakfast, we discussed about our plans for the day. We agreed to stay on the ship for the day and at night, and go partying since the ship wasn't leaving until morning. Then we all went our separate ways and spent the rest of the day with our guys.

"Come on Bella!! I have already picked out a outfit for you!!" Alice screamed.

"Okay" I screamed back.

I changed into the outfit Alice picked out for me, not paying any attention to what it was, since I knew it would be cute and not too revealing. We met up with the guys and left the ship ready to party. Walking over to the club, I finally got a chance to look at what I was wearing. I was wearing a skin fit white tube top, and a pair of short shorts. And to my surprise the outfit was really cute! I turned and noticed Edward gawking at me. Alice must have picked out these clothes so we would stand out. Oh, and how I hate standing out; I guess for tonight it will be ok since Edward will be here the whole time.

We all entered the club and sat down at a table. Soon after we sat down, everyone but Edward and I left to go and dance.

"Nice club." I shouted over the music.

"Yeah, it is." Edward said shouting louder than I did.

"Do you want a drink Edward, were going to be doing a lot of shouting" I said with a grin on my face.

Edward said, "Sure," and I went to get the drinks.

As I was walking back with our drinks, I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and this tall large figure dragged me into a seat.

The guy then said, "Hey Baby, my name is Jacob, would you like to accompany me this lovely night." He then put his arm around me. I pushed it off.

I simple replied, "No thank you, and I have a _boyfriend_."

I tried to walk away, but he grabbed me causing the drinks to spill on the floor.

"Hey, sweetie, you not getting away that easily. Come on, only one night. A restaurant, maybe go back to the ship, I know we are both staying on there. My suit has a comfy bed..." he trailed off, to who knows were.

I took advantage of his train of thought and ran for it. I was right near Edward when some other guys pulled me out into the street.

"Hey Quil, is this the girl Jacob told us to get for him." He drawled.

"Yep, I think she is the one. Jacob has really good taste doesn't he, and boy is she going to have the night of her life tonight." The so-called Quil guy said.

They then told me to act regular or they would hurt me. Once in the boat, I was dragged down to the lower levels, which meant they were very poor and if they found out I was rich they would surly ask for money. I was pushed into a room and without a word a bag was draped over my head and someone told me to not scream. After that, all I remember is having something put over my mouth and I was slowly drifting off into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Their you have it people! Who knows what will happen to Bella! Remember to reveiw if you can, I might just start updating faster! (winks) See you untill next time! Animeandwriter1**


	5. Puppet show!

**Lots and Lots and Lots of school work!! But I managed to get this chapter done!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters!!**

* * *

Alice's POV

As I walked out of the bar to take a breather, I heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar. I was trying to remember who that voice belonged to, when it clicked into my mind. It was Bella's.

"Hey Bella..." I trailer off noticing she wasn't alone. She did not hear me, so I hid, scared of what might happen.

I watched as Bella walked nervously away and into the ship. Acting without thinking, I ran back into the club, not caring about hitting people over and running to Edward.

"Edward," I breathed out.

Edward turned to face me as I interrupted him from his conversation with his brothers. "Bella... been kidnapped... brought onto ship... save her!" were the only words I could say at that moment, scared for my life and Bella's.

"Wait, what?!" Edward practically shouted. "Alice, explain this more carefully and calm down," he stated simply.

Jasper took me into his arms and I started to explain my story after Rosalie joined with us.

"IwaswalkingoutsideandheardBella'snamesoIwenttogotalktoher,butshewastalkingtosomeoneelse.Shewaskidnappedandtakenontoourship,soyouhavetogoandsaveher!" I said all at once shouting at the end.

Unfortunately, only Rosalie understood me; since we were both girls and the guys did not understand.

She freaked,"What!Bella'sbeenkidnapped!When,where,how,Edwardyouhavetosaveher!"

Emmett with his dunce brain did not understand and plainly replied, not worried at all. "What are you girls saying? Something about Bella, did she go back to the boat already?"

I couldn't take it anymore; we were losing time and losing Bella. Rosalie already crying her eyes out, so I tried to calm myself down to the best of my ability and once able to speak again I spoke slowly and clearly.

"I went outside for some fresh air and I heard Bella's voice." I stated, the boy's telling me to go on. "I went to go up to talk to her, but she was with other people."

I was interjected by a faint growl coming from Edward. "Listen, she was the taken onto the ship by force, I could tell it in her eyes. I ran to you guys hoping you will save her and now she is long gone since you can never understand me!" I screamed and started crying.

Rosalie and I sat there crying while the boys sat there shocked and not really knowing what to do.

Then Emmett spoke with fear in his voice trying to sound strong, "You girls will have to go back to the room, and we will try and find Bella and bring her back. I know you're worried about you sister, but she will be fine. We will call you when we find her or if anything else that happens."

With that, the boys lead us onto the ship and went out around the ship looking for Bella.

**(HOLD ON A SECOND!! I know it would be easier to just call the security for help, but what would be the fun in that? Ok, you may now keep on reading.)**

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe how stupid I have been. I left Bella alone, to get us drinks and now she was gone! Gone from my sight and all I could think of at that moment was saving Bella, saving the love of my life.

Emmett's POV

How could this happen?! My brother finally found someone he loved and now she has been taken away by some people?! Bella is like my little sister and I would do anything for her, including save her. I would also love to beat up those guys for taking her away.

Jasper's POV

On the outside, I seemed calm, but right now I'm not even close to calm! I'm in full panic mode here! Bella, Alice's sister, someone I cared about very much, was taken away. Edward must be panicking like crazy right now and I would not mind to throw in a punch or two to those people who took Bella and teach them not to mess with us. I really hope we find her!

Edward's POV

Us guys started out at the top levels since we could then go down levels easier than going up. We started to search around for any room that had noise eliminating in it. But Bella was nowhere in sight.

**(There are 8 floors to the ship. Top: Upper deck, pool deck, secret floor for the Cullen's and Hale's, lobby, 3 floors of rooms, and basement: Bottom)**

Bella's POV (Here is a idea from a reviewer! This basicness of it, you know who you are.)

Right now, I was now on the floor rolling around laughing hysterically from what I saw. Jacob playing with puppets, which now turned into a puppet show! I really don't know how this happened, but it really was hilarious! But for some odd reason, I had a feeling this puppet show was going to turn into something else. Something different, but I just couldn't place my finger on it.

**

* * *

**

Hm... I wonder myself what will happen.

**Reviews pwease!!**


	6. These three words

**Hey! I managed to get this chapter done in the middle of my project!! Yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own these lovley characters. Sniff**

* * *

Jacob's POV

I really like Bella. She seemed nice and sweet. I think I really could date her and stick to one girl instead of jumping from one to the other. She just maybe is the one. Even though I took her without her will, she seemed to be having fun. I just couldn't help but stare.

Bella's POV

As I was in hysterics, I noticed that Jacob was staring at me.

I straightened myself up and then asked, "What's wrong?"

That seemed to make Jacob wake up out of his trance.

All he said while clearing his throat was, "Oh! Nothing, nothing's wrong!"

I really didn't know what to say back and his voice was a bit pitchy, so I just left it at that. Then Jacob did something I never expected. He asked if I liked the puppet show.

Edward's POV

We were on the last floor of rooms where I heard these three guys talking to each other standing in front of a door.

"Hey, sounds like their having fun, eh?" this dark haired guy said.

The other boy answered, "Yeah, we should do the same thing Jacob is doing right now."

The dark haired guy said trailing off, "I really don't think we would want to get a girl that way..."

After that guy said that, I knew at that moment, that Bella was in that room. The description matched Bella's situation and if they weren't on this floor, where else would they be? I really don't think 3 random guys would be standing outside of a door, they would at least be inside if they didn't have to do something.

I whispered to Jasper and Emmett very softly, "That must be them, seems like the situation Alice described. Lets not just run at them, try and get answers out of these guys, ok?"

Jasper and Emmett put their thumbs up that meant ok and then rounded the corner to face those guys and to save Bella.

"Hey guys," I said loudly enough that my voice echoed through the hall. "Do you have _my_ Bella?" I asked stressing out the 'my' and making myself sound impatient.

They both answered back at me fiercely, "It's for us to know and for you punks to go away."

I could tell that they were on guard now.

"What make's you think we will go away so easily?" I stated. "Now, why would I leave without my precious Bella?"

The dark haired guy said, "How do you know that that's your Bella in there? And what makes you think she still wants you now?"

I was nearing my last nerve. It was becoming harder not to just punch them and kick down the door.

SO in my clearest voice I said, "Considering that you're standing in front of a random door and talked about a situation that resembles Bella's, I have the right to think what ever I want."

They didn't move from the door so I gave the signal for Jasper and Emmett to attack. We ran at the three guys. I took on the easiest looking one so I could get to Bella faster. Surprisingly he was very easy. I only punched him 3 times and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Turning around to see if my brothers were ok, and they were, I ran up to the door and shouted at it. "Bella? Are you in there? Please come out if you can hear me!" I waited, but nothing.

I feared that Bella would leave me for that guy. I could never live with my self if that happened, so around now, I sort of begged.

"Bella? If you're in there, I just want to say even if you leave me for that guy, I have to get this of my chest. When I first saw you, I was mesmerized by you. This whole time I felt as if I was lost, drifting in a world made just for you and me. Sure, our lives being rich are great and I can understand that, but without you, it's just me. And being just me isn't enough, it was never enough for me. I am always the responsible one, the one that works and works and works, but when I met you, there was no work involved. It was if you glided gently and smoothly even though you had to do much more than I will ever do. I guess like a butterfly. They flutter lightly and smoothly; they're graceful, even though you may fall. They are able to set others free just by looking at them. Bella you set me free, you make me feel like I was on the top of the world. And I just can't get rid of that feeling, because I guess, I just can't stop loving you." I said truly.

I really hoped Bella would come out.

Bella's POV

I had heard Edward calling, but Jacob blocked the door. I really wanted to call out to him, to say I wanted to come, but I couldn't. I sat on the bed and listened to Edward tell me how he felt.

When he said, "I just can't stop loving you," I broke down. I started to cry. This was the most sweetest thing anyone has every said to me in my whole life. It also brought up old memories. When my dad died I remember him telling me to be safe, keep up his company and also that he loved me. That he loved me with all his heart and to never give my heart away unless that person loved me back. If that person loved me so much that he would be willing to risk anything for me, to run after me even though in running away myself; to comfort me even though I refuse any comforting; To except whom I am, To except that I'm rich and not use me for my money, And to say those three word's _I love you _without regret. Edward was the one.

I ran at the door stumbling a bit, but managed to get the door open. I fell into Edward's arms crying like there was no tomorrow. I looked into his bright green eyes and the only thing I could say was, "I love you."

* * *

**And there you have it!! Don't you love fluff? If you know me, please review if you can!**


	7. Brilliant Plan

**This was suposed to be a longer chapter, but I have kept you all waiting for too long so here it is!!**

**Now onto the next chapter! ;D**

* * *

Edward's POV

When Bella opened the door I was so relieved and happy to see her. Without her I don't know what I would have done. Now Bella was safe, back in my arms and that reminded me that she had caring sisters and I had to call them. They must be worried to death! I know I was. I took out my phone and started dialing their number.

"HELLO!!" Alice shouted into the phone a bit too loudly making me hold the phone away from my ear, but her sounding very worried.

"Hi Alice I found Bella and will bring her back..."

"Hello?!" Rosalie shouted into the phone, which she obviously took from Alice, cutting me off.

"Hi Rosalie, as I was _trying _to say, I found Bella and I'm bring her back now." I stated firmly.

Both Rosalie and Alice let out a big sigh and Rosalie then responded, "Ok bring her back up to our room, we were so worried that you wouldn't find her!"

All of a sudden the only thing that could be heard was a faint buzzing sound, symbolizing that they had hung up. I shut the phone and looked at Bella who was still crying. I turned around to see what was left of my brothers. To my surprise Jasper had actually got one of then into a chokehold and Emmett had the other pinned to the floor. I signaled to let them go. Jasper and Emmett immediately stopped and the guy that Jasper was holding fell to the floor with the other guy, coughing.

"HEY! Get away from her you leech!" This guy said coming out the door, obviously being the one who took my precious Bella.

"I should be telling _you_ to get away from her you dog." I spat out with as much venom in my voice as possible, while pulling Bella back.

Bella then interjected our fight, her still crying slightly.

"G..G...Guys, it's ok." She stuttered. "Jacob, this is my _boyfriend _Edward, the one I told you about and had to go back to ASAP." Bella said stressing out the word boyfriend as she talked. I smiled at the fact she called me her boyfriend.

I looked back up at the Jacob guy. His face was priceless! Jacob looked as if he had just seen a ghost! Unfortunately, that ghost was probably me. I sighed out loud, but I have to admit that Bella was so cute when she cried even though this was a serious situation. I turned back to Jacob just to see him walk back into his room, looking thoroughly pissed at me and slamming the door behind him. I lifted Bella into my arms bridal style, and walked with Emmett and Jasper back to Bella's room.

As soon as I opened the door, Rosalie and Alice ran to us screaming, "Bella!"

Jacob's POV

I had tried to stop Bella from escaping to her _Boyfriend_, but no, she went anyways. I thought he would never find her and I could have her for a couple days, get to know her better, and maybe she would even leave him for me. But no, she went out stumbling and crying to him. I hated being rejected, and I hated losing. Those two things I could never stand, which made me want Bella even more. I would not lose to Edward...Edward...what ever his last name is!

"This is perfect!!" I told Quil, Embry and Paul.

They all looked at me with an idiotic grin, I know that I probably had on right now.

Bella's POV

After telling Jacob that this person was my boyfriend Edward, I felt bad for him. But once Edward picked me up in his arms, I didn't feel as worried as I was before. Edward carried me up all the way to my room refusing to let me go. It's a good thing he didn't, because once I stepped into my room I was rampaged by Alice and Rosalie screaming my name. Edward slowly put me down so Rose and Alice could continue hugging me. My sisters were talking so fast that I barley could catch what they were saying. All I knew is that they were very worried.

"So..." I sighed.

Their was really nothing to do once we were done the whole lecture about how I should always tell them where I am going, and how they where on the verge to come out and look for me. I really don't know how we lasted this past half hour.

"I'm bored!" Emmett wailed like a little child.

"Yes Emmett, were all bored as you can see" Edward said, gesturing his arm all around the room, showing us all sprawled along the floor and couch.

But little did they know while everyone was too busy watching Emmett bored, Alice had a grin on her face that I knew had to be a bad idea. Soon enough Rosalie noticed too. I knew her plan would probably be bad for me if I went along with it, but at the moment we really needed something to do, so why not?

"You guys," I said broadly. "Can you please get the ladies some drinks down by the bar? Please and thank you."

To that the boys walked out of the room knowing that they would try and get us our favourite drink to make us happy. Alice, Rosalie and I waited for the guys to make their way out the door.

Once the door shut, I turned to Alice and asked, "What's the brilliant plan now? I'm only cooperating in this because I desperately need something to do. So what's the verdict of the exciting plan this time?"

Alice responded mischievously, "Well...I was thinking... that we could, 1. Go shopping, 2. Spend time with our boyfriends, 3. A slumber party, girls and guys separate!" her practically shouting at the end.

"Well that isn't too bad," I thought out loud.

Rosalie nodded her head symbolizing that the plan wasn't too bad, not yet anyway. A couple minutes later the boys came back with the drinks. Jasper brought Alice a pina colada, he knows her too well. Emmett brought back a cocktail for Rosalie, not a bad choice; cocktails are one of her favourites. Lastly, Edward got me a strawberry daiquiri, oh, how I love strawberries. Us girls all took a sip of our drinks at the same time and sighed in content.

"How is it?" Edward whispered in my ear causing me to shiver from his breath.

I turned face to face with Edward and said, "Tastes like strawberries, yumyum," as I puckered my lips.

I think Edward liked it since he seemed to be using all his self-control right now. I just gave him a quick kiss and turned to Alice to begin our plan.

"So, as you can see, we are totally stumped," Alice said.

"Well for tonight, and the rest of the night, us girls, Alice, Bella and Rosalie, have thought of a exciting plan to kick off the night," Rosalie said over dramatically.

I could already see the guy starting to get anxious. Emmett was practically bouncing, sort of like Alice when she's happy, Jasper had a certain glint in his eyes, which meant he was excited, and Edward had a goofy grin on his face, but it is so cute!

I continued. "But for this to work, you guys will have to listen to us and us only, for tonight the girls are in charge. I promise we won't do anything too bad to you, besides no pain no game!"

I know I was pulling on their strings by saying no pain no game, but Rosalie and Alice seemed to enjoy the worried looks they got from their guys. We would be having a very fun night I know it.

_**

* * *

(I was thinking of ending it here, but I have kept you waiting for too long.)**_

"So here's our plan," Rosalie said.

"First, we go shopping," I said. "These high heel boots don't match my skirt, but these others seem to work. Oh where oh where will I find a pair of outfits that I can share? So try each store, if you can keep up, we shop-a-holics know, that shopping takes just more than time, it takes courage, sass and care," I quoted. This was technically our shopping motto anytime we went shopping.

I really don't think the guys knew how much we took shopping seriously. I really would hate shopping now if it wasn't for Alice. As we grew up she loved to shop, but I hated it to my very gut, but when she took me shopping, I found a way to express my feelings through my clothes, making me love shopping to this very day.

"The second thing on our list is we get to spend quality along time with our boyfriends," Rosalie said simply.

"And last, but not least... drum roll please? We are having slumber parties girls and boy separate! We will get alone time to spend with our brothers and sisters," Alice stated excitedly.

I watched as the boy's faces fell when she said that we would be separate. But knowing Alice, she probably only did that so after the alone time, we would have to spill what ever happened. I sighed that I would have to share what Edward and I did.

Alice already had a slumber party guide for the boy ready in her purse. Also everything she needs for shopping. Rosalie also had her purse ready to go and so did I. We then lead the guy out to the ships mall entrance.

The first store we went to was Guess.

"Ok, here's the plan. We all split up and look for clothes. The guys may look for clothes for us, but I would prefer if they looked for themselves. You will need a nice top for later. Once you have found clothes we will all meet up at the dressing rooms. Ok? Ok!" After Alice said that we all went our separate ways to scout for nice clothes.

When we all met back up at the change rooms us girls had handfuls of clothes, but the guy just brought back us girls 1 dress that they though would look nice on us. Alice, Rose and I set off into the change room to try on all our clothes. Every once and a while we would come out of the change rooms to asks for a opinion on the outfit. After all of that, I chose one outfit. It was a black off shoulder top, with a white mini skirt. Alice decided on a striped lacy spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of shorts. Rosalie got a vest which could be worn by it's self and short shorts. (**Pictures in my profile)**

After buying our clothes and the dress' the boys gave us we then headed back to our rooms since the guys said they had to do something before they left, so us girls headed back up to our room to wait for the guys. While we waited Alice, Rosalie and I showed each other what we bought. Surprisingly Alice loved the outfit I picked out. Fifteen minutes later the guys came back up. We all talked for a little while then went our separate ways. Edward and I went to his room.

"So...what do you want to do?" I asked Edward.

"Well, I was thinking that we could just hang out and talk. I really don't know enough about you," Edward said.

"Well, ok? If you want to, but first you should really get me another one of those strawberry daiquiri's, they were really good you know," I told Edward.

"Exactly how good was it?" Edward said with a smile appearing on his face.

"Hm...Let me think, I guess it was so good, I would be willing to do anything for it." I thought, knowing the full intentions of what he said.

"Well then," Edward leaned in closer and my heart rate drastically went up. "How willing are you?"

"Just willing enough to do anything to get one," I practically breathed out.

"Anything?" Edward leaned in closer.

"Yes, anything." I said, my voice so faint I could barley hear it myself.

To that Edward scooped me up and began to kiss me. After what felt like eternity, we finally stopped.

"Well, I don't really feel like a strawberry daiquiri now so instead we should play 20 questions, but only two questions since Alice will want me back really soon, Ok?" I asked.

"Only if I get to ask you first," Edward told me.

"Well ok! But only if we get to take turns."

Edward nodded and he then asked the first question. "What happened to your parents? The press didn't say much about it. Just that they died one day."

"Well, one day after Alice, Rosalie and I were all born, our mother passed away due to shock. My sisters and I are fraternal triplets in this case. As for our dad, he died in a freak car accident one day coming home from work. He was driving and was hit by a drunken truck driver. He lived long enough just to tell me his last words, be safe, keep up the company, that he loved me and never give my heart away unless that person loved me back and was willing to do anything for me. To care for me and love me with all his heart." I said on the verge of tears now, but I managed to controls them.

The only thing Edward could say was, "Wow."

I don't blame him, my parents both died for the greater good and I know their watching me right now. Also this is a lot to take in considering that I just told Edward my greatest secret of all.

"Well, enough about me, what about you Edward? What happened to you parents?" I said my voice trembling a little bit.

"When I was small my parents passed away, I was too small then to know why and I don't know to this very day. They were the managers of the company my brothers and I own now. Since they died and we were too young to manage it our uncle took over the company. Once my brothers and I turned thirteen we started to help out with the company. Once eighteen we officially owned the company. It's still running to this very day."

"Ok and I though my story was sad, you can ask me one more question now," I said.

"Hm... Ok. How many boyfriends have you had except for me in your life time?" He said.

I blushed a deep red and responded, "No one, except you. How about you?"

"Truth is you have been my only girlfriend since most girls just try to get to know me for the money." Edward said. "But I would have expected for you to have a lot of boyfriends since your very beautiful you know, and your so good at flirting," he said jokingly.

"Well as you said many boys just try and use me for the money and also I do have practice with flirting just so many of them try to use me," I stated. "Well, I guess I have to get back to my sisters now. They will kill me if I'm late."

"Hold on a second," Edward said. "I have something to give you."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

Edward pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a heart necklace, which looked to be very expensive, not that it's expensive to us just it looks like it.

"I token of my love for you. It may look expensive. I know it doesn't seem to cost enough to show that I love you enough and to show you how much I care. I give you my heart, and I know it's in good hands." Edward stated.

He then put the necklace around my neck and kissed me. He was so sweet. This must have been what the guy's were getting when they told us to go back up. That means Alice and Rosalie got one too.

" Edward before I go, exactly how much did this cost?" I pleaded, really wanting to know how much it costs.

"Well, only about 2,250," he said.

"2,250 is not so much, but you really shouldn't spend so much money on me you know. I really don't like getting gifts since people will always give me gifts that they can afford, but I can afford 10 times more of that gift. But even now it's makes it seem like you spend too much money on me even though you're rich," I criticized.

"Well, you better get used to it. I'm rich too and I also think I should be able to spoil my girlfriend even though she could afford it anytime," Edward said mockingly.

I stuck out my tongue as a reply, gave him a quick kiss and fled to my room where I knew my sisters would be waiting.

* * *

**I'm going camping from July5-7 so I wont be able to update between that time. Review if you can!**


	8. Slumber party pt1

**I am very busy this summer so sorry I heven't updated in like a trillion years. I hope that you like this chapter though.**

* * *

"Ah!!" I said dramatically and was the only thing I said before I was dragged through the door of my room. The door was locked and I was pulled onto the bed by my sisters.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH! What happened Bella? Did you get a necklace too? Did you two kiss? What happened, what happened!" Alice rambled.

Her questions were so fast not even I could understand it. I even doubt that Rose could understand Alice at a time like this.

After awhile of Alice's rambling, she finally calmed down. I said casually, "So, I'm guessing we all got a necklace?"

After I said that, both Alice and Rosalie screamed, "Yeah!" at the exact same time.

"Geez, guys I was just kidding, no need to go full out obsessive on me," I joked.

"As a matter-of-factly we're not obsessive, we're just madly in love with our guys," Rosalie stated putting her index finger up beside her head.

"Fine, if you insist on calling it that," I said, having a feeling that my sarcasm would get out of hand soon, I stopped.

Silence idled through the room, but I just think that we were all caught up in our own daydreams. So far mine was about Edward and I walking along the sandy beach; the waves washing up on the shore as we walked along the waters edge, laughing, and talking. Edward and I then walked up to a beach chair. He beckoned me to sit on his lap and I did. We snuggled together and watched the beautiful sunset. Traces of yellow, red, orange, and shades of purple/pink lingered in the air as we watched the beautiful sunset that symbolized the end of a wonderful day. Then my daydream ended. I would have loved to stay dreaming longer, but I guess it just wasn't meant to last long.

Alice's POV

I was caught in a daydream. There was no way of escaping now, since it was just getting sweet. It was night and Jasper had taken me to a carnival, where he won me a cute little stuffed Teddy bear. We also rode the Ferris wheel and looked up at the starry sky, the moon shining high above us. He the took me back to his room, where I found a table for two out on his balcony. This balcony consisted of a single rose sitting in the middle of the table, candle's surrounding the balcony and Edward and Emmett wearing tuxes and apparently serving as our waiters. Wait, Hold on! Edward and Emmett serving as waiter's, where did that come from? Oh well, they look nice in tuxes and besides I could tease them after if my daydream lasted long enough. I for sure have to tell the girls about this one! Then by accident, I brought myself out of my day dream. Aww... it's ok, back to the real world where Jasper does really exists.

Rosalie's POV

What the heck, Bella's day dreaming, Alice is day dreaming, and I might as well too! Lets start with the Emmett, whom I know so well.

I sat on Emmett's king size bed wearing this long red dress that had a slit at the side. Emmett was wearing a nice short sleeve button, down top, showing off his nice arms, which I loved so much, and most importantly pants. I don't think I'm ready to do _that_yet. He then swooped down and lifted me up in his arms. I giggled due to the position we were in. Emmett then set me down and brought me to the main level of the boat. He lead me into a room, where I noticed people singing on stage. OH MY... karaoke, how Emmett, but something I really didn't want to do at the moment, so I brought my self out of my day dream.

Alice's POV

Rosalie then interrupted our silence by saying, "Since we were all day dreaming, why don't we just share ours? Who wants to go first?" she asked.

"OH!! ME, ME, ME, ME, ME MEMEMEMEEMEMME!" I said eager to tell them about Emmett and Edward.

Rosalie nodded her head to symbolize to start.

"Well, It started out as Jasper taking me to a carnival and he won me a very cute teddy bear. Then he brought me back to his room where set a table for two and many candles out on the balcony. You will never guess what I saw, EMMETT AND EDWARD BEING WAITERS FOR US!!" I screamed at the end for an effect.

It took Rosalie and Bella awhile to picture what I saw in my head, but once they did they both burst out laughing. And you know once someone starts laughing everyone else starts laughing. I tried so hard to stifle my laughter, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. After which seemed like forever, we finally stopped laughing and started to talk.

"So... Bella, hows your love life with Eddy?" I pried.

"Aw, Alice, why do we always have to talk about my love life when their are so many other things you could be talking about." Bella wined obviously not wanting to say anything.

"Come on Bella! We have never seen you happier, nor have I seen myself more happy. These guys want us for us and I know it's kind of early, but, I really think I love Jasper. And for some odd reason I think both of you are feeling the same thing as me." I said, true heartedly.

"Yea" Rose said. "I think you right. Anytime I'm around Emmett I feel like I just can't help but talk to him and be with him forever. I guess, it really is love."

"Hm... now that you put it that way, I now notice that every time in without Edward it feels like I'm missing a part of me. I'm not whole without him. The way he makes me feel when I'm around is like I'm his world and the only other things that consists in his world are his brothers and you guys. It just feels right, you know what I mean?" Bella said and I really did feel the same way and I know Rosalie did too.

"Well, I think that's enough talking for now. Less talking more slumber partying!" I said, trying to make things more lively.

Rose turned on some music and we started to dance and sing to the music, but except Bella who stood in one stop and sung the lyrics using a hair brush as a microphone. Since we all knew that Bella was really clumsy when she danced. When she walks shes totally fine, but when she starts to dance she some how manages to trip over everything in sight. I guess her hand eye coordination goes down the drain when you spin and dance too much. When I kissed a girl came on we sung, well shouted out the lyrics hoping that our guys next door could hear. I little temptation will do them good. We turned up the music and made our way out side. And sung at the boys door.

"Us girls we are so magical." I sung waving my hands in effect.

"Soft skin." Rosalie ran her hand up her leg.

"Red lips, so kissable." Bella sung the words rolling off her tongue and puckering her lips.

"Hard to resists so touchable." I said singing to my sisters.

"Too good to deny it, ain't no big deal." Rosalie sung back and waving her finger side to side.

"It's innocent!" Bella sung in perfect unison to the song.

Then we walked and danced back into the room singing the chorus. Once in the room we burst out laughing.

"That, was, so, fun!" Bella said out of breath.

"I k know!" I stuttered because I was laughing too hard.

"Ditto" Rosalie said, but still giggling trying to contain her self.

After a long time of laughing we finally stopped and layed sprawled out on the room floor talking about what our next evil plan to tempt the boys would be. This was going to be a long night.

Jasper's POV

"So apparently we have to follow this slumber party guide." I said not really wanting to follow the planner and act like regular people. I had to mention it because Alice told me too and I like her too much. I admit she has me, I can't let her go.

"Aw, do we have to!" Emmett wined.

"No." I said. "I really don't want to even though Alice gave it to me. I just wanna go by our own rules tonight, hang out and stuff."

"Yea, it's great and all that they mad a planner, but it's not very fun when you don't get to choose what you do." Edward said. "What the girls don't know, wont hurt them. And knowing them they are probably doing things and not following a planner right now."

"True." Emmett and I both said at the same time.

"But the thing is what exactly are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well on here according to the guide, it says we should put on music." Edward said, taking the guide from me.

"Not a bad idea and it's too quiet in here," Emmett said.

"Thing is we don't have any music except Edward's classical stuff. I don't think it will be a good party with classical music." I stated.

Even Edward agreed with me.

"Oh, wait! On the guide it says music CD is located on back pocket of this list." Edward read out loud.

I looked at the back of the list and their was a CD in a pocket waiting for us to take it out.

"Alice is thoroughly prepared isn't she." I said, taking the CD out and putting it in the stereo.

On the back of the list it showed what songs were on the CD the list read:

1)In the ayer by Flo Rida ft. Will.I.Am

2)Boston by Augustina

3)Barbie girl by Aqua

4)Boom boom boom by Frank Ti-Aya ft. Yardi Don

5)Be my escape by Relient K

6)Better then me by hinder

7)Burnin' up by the Jonas brothers

8)Party people by Nelly ft. Fergie

9)Lolipop by Lil Wayne

10) Never too late by Hedley

Emmett voted for Barbie girl, I knew Alice put that their on purpose. Edward voted for Boston and I voted for Better then me. Wow, what a cross road.

In the end we decided to play all of them in order. Before we could put on the music we all could hear the faint echo of lyrics coming from the girls room. We all stayed quiet.

"What song are they singing?" I said not knowing the song.

"I dunno." Edward said.

We both simultaneously turned to Emmett.

"What!? Ok, fine their singing I kissed a girl by Kat Perry." He said giving in to our stares.

"Really? I have heard that song before, wow you don't want to know the lyrics." I said.

Emmett then said, "I think Rose will look sexy singing that song with her sisters. It's very tempting."

Edward was still looking lost, I really think he should hear the lyrics. So I took out my laptop and played him the song.

"Wow," Was all Edward said.

Then the music became louder and we could hear the lyrics clearly. I heard the girls door open and I ran to the door to see what they were doing. Edward and Emmett followed. I looked through the door hole and their was Alice, Bella and Rosalie singing to the song. I then got pushed out of the way by Emmett and Edward and I were left to look through the wheel chair hole taking turns.

Alice sung and waving her hands up in the air. Wow.

Emmett's POV

Rosalie sang that part perfectly and when she ran her hand up her leg, I was tempted to just come out their, but I knew we couldn't.

Edward's POV

HOLY... Self control Edward, Bella my be tempting singing like that, but you can't go out their, stay calm.

Jasper's POV

OK! They are right they are hard to resist, shoot!! Calm yourself down Jasper! Oh it truly is too good to deny, but ain't no big deal?! It's a huge deal! It's so not innocent! They then just walked back into their room dancing and singing. I collapsed on the floor staring at the ceiling, CALM YOURSELF DOWN!

I looked around the room my brothers came to lay down beside me. We were so tempted yet couldn't even do a thing.

"Just, wow." Edward said.

"Yea, wow, who knew they could affect us so much." Emmett said.

"We are hooked guys, no denying that."

"Yeap," Edward and Emmett both said at the same time.

* * *

**Like the chapter? Reveiw if you can!**


	9. Slumber party pt2

**This is the next chapter of the slumber party!!**

**You may find mistakes in the next few chapters because my sister is too lazy to help me correct my chapters. I have a tendancy to spell things wrong without noticing. Either way the chapters should still be eligible.**

**Here it is!**

* * *

Emmett's POV

"I have a plan!!" I told my brothers. "Just a little something to get revenge on the girls." I put my hands together wiggling them like someone evil would do.

"Emmett, exactly what plan have you stirred up now?" Edward sighed.

"Oh, just a little something. Anyone got a couple bottles of shampoo, soap, conditioner and some bubble bath?" I asked suspiciously.

"And why," Jasper stopped noticing my plan. We both grinned evilly and each other and shot glares at Edward. He finally gave in after a while.

"Fine, but make sure none of them get hurt, OK? Besides I really don't think you want to hurt your girlfriends."

"Don't worry they wont get hurt."

Bella's POV

As we sat on Rose's bed doing our nails, (which were drying) we heard noises illuminating outside of our door. We walked up to the door hole and peaked through. To my surprise there stood Jasper holding a couple bottles of shampoo and soap. _Oh gosh, their planning revenge!_

"We can't ever leave here!" I said. "The guys are planning revenge and I really don't want to fall into their trap."

"Oh, stop being a scaredy cat Bella, the guys wont hurt us. Just probably plan something really lame and try to have us fall in it." Rosalie said bored.

"But, I think they have Edward on it too!" I was really freaking out around now, Edward seemed like the type of person who had logic to his plans.

"Well, Edward or not, we will have to figure out what their doing so we can counter act them. So I guess our only bet is to tempt them until they give in. What ever their doing we can always make it to our advantage, were not going to loose to the guy today, even if they _are_ our boyfriends." Alice said boldly.

"But what happens if..." I was cut off by Alice.

"But what happens? Bella we know you, if you get into your competitive mode were sure to win. I have known you since we were small, since were sisters, to know that your good, and when I say good, your way better then Rose and I will ever be. Just do this for me and Rose, just for tonight, what damaged will it do?"

_Darn, they pulled the "for me card". I can't let them down now. _

_"_Fine" I complied to what they said. _The guys had no idea what they are getting themselves into. Now since I have to do it for them they boys aren't going down without a fight._

Someone knocked on our door. My sisters were on their way to answer the door, but I stopped them.

"We are probably about to fall into the guys traps. Be careful. Oh and don't stand under the door when you open it, I have a weird feeling you will get soaked."

My sisters listen to me and opened the door, but stood back a bit. A bucket of water dropped down. It missed us by inches. Now in my competitive mood my senses were on full alert. This wasn't the end of their prank.

"Theirs more," I said cautiously stepping forward.

I slipped on something slippery and my sisters caught me. I knew what we had to do.

I whispered to my sisters, "Slide on what ever it is and get dirty, we saw shampoo and soap so that means their making it slippery. Just make yourself look sexy, cute and innocent. For example, you could bath yourself into the shampoo. I swear, the guy wont know what hit them."

Emmett's POV

"OK, the plan is complete! Jasper, go knock on the girls door and run back here, we will be waiting."

Jasper left and Edward sighed.

"What is it now Edward?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just you made the plan so simple the if the girls had saw you bring anything and are on alert now they would just take over our plan. That's all, just loosing all our hard work." Edward said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, it isn't the most obvious thing in the world you know." I countered.

"Actually, in the girls case it is." He stated.

I was about to say something else when Jasper came running in saying go to the camera's. We set up camera's out side to watch the plan in action. Since Jasper knew so much about technology and computers. I ran to the computer, which was already on the camera's and waited for the girls to come out. After a minute or so the girls opened the door. _Get hit by the water. _It missed them by inches. _Darn. _Bella stepped out looking mischivious, I wonder what she is up to.

"You know, I think Bella is actually participating in this little rivalry game. At this rate you guy are going to loose." Edward said.

"Aw, Eddie, come on. With you by our side we could win. You and Bella are probably the most logical and smart people we could find to create up brilliant plans. Without you, your risking Jasper's and I manly pride. Do you really want to loose to girls?" I tempted.

"1, Don't call me Eddie. 2, Fine, just because you said I was smart and logical. 3, Why should I care about you manly pride? You two got yourself into this by yourself, it's not my problem. But I really don't like loosing to girls." Edward said hyped up now.

"Yes!" I cried, we would win for sure now.

Then we watched as The girls walked out of the room.

Alice's POV

Bella was brilliant. This would be fun.

Rosalie's POV

We would win for sure now, this is our territory and the guy are playing all the wrong cards. This would be a piece of cake.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Alice chanted down.

We all jumped and slide into the shampoo and whatever else was in their. I let go of my sisters hands that I was holding when we jumped in. Then sat in the what I though would be conditioner and took one bar of soap. I started to lather myself with the soap carassing my body as a went along. This was actually pretty fun. I slid on the conditioner and continued to do whatever.

Alice's POV

This was so fun! I sat in some bubble bath and move the bubble bath around so it was all bubbly. I took some soap and played with it. Taking my time to look cute. Blowing the bubbles I held in my hands and making the bubbles fly every where, including on me. This was truly the highlight of my night.

Bella's POV

OH MY GOSH! This was the most funnest thing I have done the whole night. It's a once and a life time thing. I slid around in the soap running and sliding on it. I then hit into Alice and then we slid together who then hit into Rosalie and we slide until we stopped at the wall. I sunk down to the floor laughing.

"T..t..t..that was sooooo fun!" I practically screamed.

"Yea, that was great!" Rosalie said while laughing.

"That was truly once in a life time, THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUPERTASTIC, HUGELY, GREAT AND ANYTHING ELSE. THAT WAS SO FUN!!" Alice squeaked.

"Lets go again," I said.

"Sure"

We all got up and jumped into the soap, shampoo, etc again and again.

* * *

**Well that was the chapter! I know it takes me long to update, but this summeri s really busy. I'm also going on vacation from Aug 9 - Aug 18 or 19. Reveiw if you can!**


	10. Slumber party pt3

**Here is the eagerly awaited chapter!**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Beellaaaaaa! Guess what time it is!?" Alice shouted from the other room.

"What is it Alice?!" I shouted back over the music that was playing.

Rosalie then walked into the room with some hair curlers and a make up bag.

Backing away slowly to the door I shouted, "Sorry, no time for Bella Barbie now! I think I heard Edward calling me."

As if on cue the boys actually did call me. _Odd._ Rosalie caught my hand before I could go out the door.

"Don't go if you know what's good for you the boys are probably planning something and they want you on it too. We can't lose you Bella, your sisters need you!"

I could hear the boys rumbling right outside our door now and I got suspicious.

"Aw, come on Bella! We promise not to give you a makeover. Besides why stay there when we, the dark side, have cookies! I promise to give you the newly backed chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven!" Emmett shouted back through the door.

Since Rose seemed to fail to bring me to the bathroom Alice came out to drag me in her self. She must of also heard Emmett talking and came out to see what was happening.

Alice came up to me and then whispered in my ear, "I know that you don't like being dressed up even though you seem to love clothes, but if we want to tempt the boys we _have_ to look good when we do it don't we?"

I gave what they said a one over and decided that I better stay with my girls. Making up a sneaky plan quickly before I went outside and shut the door. My sisters never stopped me, but I don't think anyone is going to know what hit them.

"So, what's up?" I asked Emmett, Jasper and Edward who seemed bored outside my door.

"We want you on our side and we are not taking no for an answer." Jasper said, actually sort of demanded.

"Well if you say it so demanding why would I join you?" I countered.

"Because we really need you Bella. Our manly pride is at sake here!" Emmett said. Edward snorted.

"I'm guessing he said the same thing to you?" I asked Edward. Noticing how good he looked at the moment for the first time.

"Yeap, Not the exact same thing, but almost the same." He said his voice husky as if he hasn't talked in a while.

I also just noticed how much I really missed Edward. Even though it was only like a couple hours. Without thinking I ran and jumped into Edward's arms giving him a tight hug and a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Edward asked surprised.

"This may sound crazy, but I missed you a lot." I admitted.

"I missed you _so_ much more." Edward said.

"Is that why you were so quiet this whole time? Just because you missed Bella?" Emmett wined.

"Well I can't help it if I love Bella. Just like how you can't help it that you love Rosalie. You may deny that right now, but when the time comes you will realize it." Edward said back at Emmett.

"Aw, you missed me that much?" I asked Edward.

"Um…yea." Was all he said for a couple of seconds. "Also when you sang I kissed a girl I wanted to do much more than kiss you."

"What exactly did you want to do?" I countered.

"I wanted per say, eat you up." He said, licking his lips.

"Like a lion and it's prey?" I whispered in his ear, he shivered a bit and I laughed.

"OK! ENOUGH!" Emmett shouted in my ear.

"Ok! I will stop geez don't need to shout it right in my ear you know." I said getting a little mad, but my anger left once we got back into the boys room. "So what's the plan?" I asked them.

Edward replied, "Apparently we are going to have a water fight down at the pool and something about how you have to bring you sisters down in regular clothes so when we attack they wont know what hit em. I really don't know the purpose of that, but they insists on doing it."

"Well, ok, but doesn't that mean that you guys should go get me sum balloons, water guns, a swim suit and a few buckets with string attached to them?" I asked knowing if I acted in charge they would listen to me.

"Yea, we should!" Emmett cried.

"So, I will get the water balloons and the water guns." Jasper said.

"I will get the buckets with string on them then." Emmett said.

"Then I will go choose out your swimsuit Bella." Edward said.

"Well as long as it's sexy." I replied, Edward chuckled and they then all left to go get me my stuff.

When I was sure they were gone I locked the door to make sure the boys wouldn't walk in on me. I then took a piece of paper and a pen and started to write:

_Dear my girls,_

_I know that it seems like I have totally abandoned you, but I haven't, in a few I will explain if you just read this. Well I re-though what you guys said before I actually left out the door and I said that I should stay with you guy. I made up a plan that if I went to the guy's side then I could help with the plan, but I would know what the plan was and I could tell you. We would then be totally ready to counter attack them back. So far their plan is to have a water fight by the pool, I sent all of then out to get supplies so I'm writing as fast as I can. So the best I can say is that get your swim suits ready and waters guns balloons and buckets, oh! And they want me to pick you up, me pretending to want to go back on you side and that I have a surprise for you by the pool. I am supposed to bring you down there and the water fight begins._

_From Bella, is promise to play Bella Barbie after._

I unlocked the door and slipped the note under my sisters room door and started walking back to the room.

"Bella?" I froze I knew this voice.

"Jacob?" I replied turning around.

"The one and only!" He replied.

"Www what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I asked the staff about you and they told me you are rich and said to find you here, I just can't believe it." Jacob replied.

"Well, here I am, also you can't tell anyone that I'm rich my sisters and I spent so much time getting away from our rich life and if the rumor got out then we would loose all we worked for." I said.

"Don't worry I didn't, I though about it and just though of what is best for you. I may like you, but even if we can just be friends it's fine with me." Jacob asked.

"That would be great!" I shouted and hugged him.

"So, if you are rich does that mean Edward is rich?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yup, but the good thing is I'm much rich." I teased.

"Oh, well, that does wonders to my ego." He said.

Then somebody walked up the stairs.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?"

* * *

**I just started grade 9! Reveiw if you can!**


	11. Danger alert!

****

Next chapter hope you like! I added a twist in for you all! o.o

* * *

Edward's POV

After Bella joined our team my brothers where _actually _working. I seriously have never seen then so hyped up in my life!

I was cut out of my thought since Emmett shouted in my ear, "Edward!! Hello!! I'm GOING to give _Bella _these things, alright?"

"Yea, that's fine, since when do you need my permission to go somewhere? You never ask me when you used to always sneak out."

"Well, You seemed lost in thought, it was so temping! Besides when I sneak out there is really no use in telling you if I leave through the front door and it's hardly sneaking out if I still reside in the front of our house." Emmett rambled.

"Do what ever, just please don't trip Bella." I said.

"OK, what ever you say oh powerful one!" Emmett mocked walking up the stairs.

"At least act like you care, Bella is so much fun than you right now, seriously loosen up." Jasper said.

"Well, how can I loosen up if I just figured out that 'those guys' are back and are waiting at our house right now? There was a spy Jasper, we have put the hale sisters and us in danger again, I can't let that happen, not again!" I practically shouted, my voice cracking up a bit.

"Y Y you mean, no! I can't believe, I though we got away all those years ago!" Jasper started to pace up and down. "Alice and her sisters are in danger now too! No, no, no…why wont they just leave us alone! Does Emmett know this!" Jasper shouted.

"No." I stated firmly.

"Well, you better tell him, we have to be prepared. How long have you known?" Jasper asked.

"A couple minutes ago when you guys were gathering the stuff. I got a text from the maids saying the ram sacked our house, but never found the safe. In the text it also said that they know about the Hale's and they don't know any other information. The maids also said that they went into hiding when they arrived. They don't know how long until those people leave."

"HEY BROTHERS!" Emmett shouted from up stairs. "LOOK WHO I FOUND UP HERE!"

We went up the stairs and guess who I saw, Jacob, the one who took my precious Bella. How dare he come back here! Calm down Edward, there are more important things you need to worry about at the moment. You need to worry about Bella! Also Alice and Rosalie! We are going to have to teach then to protect them selves; it's the only chance we got.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble for you. I'm just here to say hi to Bella and leave." Jacob said.

"It's true!" Bella said. "He was just leaving when Emmett came up."

"I was, OK bye!" Then Jacob ran down the stairs quicker than I could say bye back.

"Emmett, the pranks off." Jasper stated.

"WHY!" Emmett wined.

"Because…" I started to say, but got cut off.

"Because, why! Do you always have to wreck the party! "

"BECAUSE, 'those guys' are back and they know about Bella, Alice and Rosalie!" I said.

"What guy…Really?" I nodded my head. "How did they find us?" Emmett then looked at Bella, "They need protection."

"Yea, I know. I though we might just teach them, but not tonight, we need to get rest for tomorrow, So tonight we go to sleep and tomorrow we work, ok?"

"Ok."

I then looked at Bella who looked thoroughly confused. "I will explain in the morning, just please go to bed for now."

"OK." Was all Bella said before stalking off to her room and being let in by her sisters.

Bella's POV

"Edward and his brothers are acting weird, but what I heard something is wrong." I told my sisters.

"They seem to be running away from somebody and we are in danger, once again." I stated.

"Well, who ever they are we have to be ready for what the boys tell us and what the guys are going to tell us. For now we should get some sleep." Rosalie said.

"Yea." I got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Review if you can! Don't you just love the twist! ;p**


	12. Ahhhhhhhh!

**Here's the next chapter! (Warning cliffy ahead!)**

* * *

Emmett's POV

_-Flash Back –_

_I was riding my new bike out in the front yard one day I remember that it was bright red with white strips. I was about 7 at the time and then out of nowhere a group of men came out of the bushes and asked to see my dad, so I let them. I remember letting them in and then locking Edward, Jasper and I out of the house, mom and dad were still inside. We banged on the door and shouted for them to let us in, but they wouldn't listen. I then saw my mom and dad back up to the window, I ran out into the garden to see what was happening. I watched my mom's back hit the window, her arms up surrendering, then a loud high pitched scream shot through the air, with two big bangs to go with it. After that there was total silence. I sat there crying and Edward and Jasper came to comfort me not knowing what happened._

_I remember my brother's exact words, "Emmett? What's wrong, do you want me to get mommy?" Edward said, I think he was about 4 at the time._

"_N. N.O! I'm ok no need to get her." I said, sniffling a little bit._

"_Are you sure? Did you break your new bike?" Jasper asked, he was about 5, I think._

"_It's not broken, it's totally fine, and I'm ok." I said back._

_I watched the group of men walk out of the house and leave our house._

_-End flash back-_

I woke up with a jump. Just having a dream about what happened to our parents sickened me. I'm not going to let any of this happen again.

Bella's POV

The boys had rented out the gym for today; I wonder what we were going to do. All I know is that they said to dress like your going to work out, but that isn't the case I'm betting.

My sisters and I made our way down to the gym. Once the door was open the guys came charging at us and due to our quick reflexes we all grabbed hands and ran towards them causing them to crash into our arms and fall.

"You know it's not nice to run at people full speed and expect us not to react," I stated.

"Well, we never expected you to react." Edward said getting up and planting a quick peck on my cheek.

"Well, if you haven't figured this out yet, but we sisters are not like normal girls, we know many things people don't know." I stated.

"We know." The boys coursed.

Everyone laughed at that. Once our laughter settled down Edward began to talk.

"We brought you _girls_ here today because we wanted to teach you how to defend your selves…"

We cut Edward off with a chorus of laughter.

"Y…o…u…. want…to…teach us…how to…defend ourselves!" Alice screamed while laughing.

"I…I…think…the…do!" Rosalie laughed out.

"They…really…don't…know us…do they!" I took me a while to calm down, but I managed.

"Sorry, It's just you guys keep on forgetting were rich too, we obviously know how to defend our selves. Like really, Rosalie is a 3rd degree black belt." Alice then interrupted me.

"I'm a 4th degree black belt!" She said very perky.

"And as I was saying, I'm a 5th degree black belt. Were thoroughly capable in protecting ourselves." I said a bit embarrassed that I was the highest level.

"Wow." Coursed the guys for the second time.

"So what about you guys?" I asked a little curious.

Edward began, "I'm a 1st degree black belt, Emmett's a 2nd degree black belt and so is jasper." Edward looked so embarrassed he was so cute!

"Oh, so spill what's happening?" Alice pried.

Edward started once again.

"When we were small, I was about 18 I believe, we were living in our mansion still and wanted our company and we said no. They got very pissed, but let it pass and said that they would be back some other day. Later we found out that they had sent stalkers to follow our every move, I figured this out and my brothers and I ended beating them up. The bad people came back and asked again, we declined, and they then said, if you don't we will kill you all. Since they gave us a treat we called the police and beat them up. The police came and took them away. Over the year when they kept on getting out of jail, they have been getting more clever and strong, oh and also harder to stop. The last time we barely got away. They know about us, we also think that they are going to come on the ship so we have to be prepared. I don't know who these guys actually are, but they are smart and I know what they look like.

"Actually…. I know who they are." Emmett said.

* * *

**There's the chapter! Review if you can!**


	13. No, Too Tierd!

**It took me forever, but here it is!!!!**

* * *

Emmett's POV

Well, this happened when you two were really little and you couldn't possibly have remembered. Basically, these bad people were always out to get our company. They had killed our parents and just left like that. After that, I got us new parents to cover it up and later they died of old age. The people wanted our company and always came back to get us when they got out of jail. I really didn't want you guys to find out because I wanted to protect you, but I think that now I can tell you because it's affecting other people, not just us.

I ended, and I just hoped my brothers wouldn't go hysterical on me. Bella was stroking Edward's arm, Alice was half hugging, half crying and Rose just sat beside me silently thinking.

"Well…." Edward was the first one to break the silence. "You really should have told us earlier then we would have gotten them arrested for good."

"I really didn't want to since I was afraid that you two would get, lets say, hysterical shall we? Also I didn't want you knowing the truth since as we grew up you loved the replacement parents more than our old ones. I remember you two would always be excited when the replacement parents would come home or when they would buy you new things, but I remember our actual parents. I would have to force you to come say hi to them when they came home since for some reason you two thought of them as strangers and when they would buy you things you wouldn't be grateful at all. I saw how much you treasured the replacement parents and decided not to tell you about our real parents. Now, I just feel happy that I told you since I don't want you two to find out the hard way and start hating me." I ended.

"Ok, well we can't dwell on the past riiight?" Jasper said, but I know he was just trying not to cry.

"Yea," Edward replied, his head down. "But now, we have more important matters," Edward said gesturing to Bella, Rosalie and Alice.

"Well then, lets get started!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, one more." I kind of pleaded.

Alice was on her 19th push up and she was already complaining.

"Noooooooooooooooooo…I'm pooped!" Alice said crashing to the ground.

"Well, you will never stand a chance against the bad guys then will you?" I sighed.

"It's too tiring! Look, I'm all sweaty!!!!!! I must go and take a bath now!!" Alice demanded.

I let her since I knew she would be complaining until I let her. I needed some help from my brothers, Alice I really out of shape. I wonder how Bella and my babe, Rose are doing.

* * *

**Yay!!!! What torturous challenge will Alice go though? Review if you can!**


	14. Peep Show

**Hey! here's next exciting chapter! Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella had finished her warm ups so I decided to go check up on Emmett, when I got there, there was no Alice.

"Um… Emmett, where's Alice?" I asked.

He turned a round and responded, "She went to go take a bath in the changing rooms. She was complaining that she was all sweaty. Really, how in the world am I to help her get ready for the bad guys if she cant even finish 20 push ups?"

After Emmett finished explaining, a high pitched scream came from the girls changing rooms, followed by a "Get off me you pervert" and Alice came crashing through the change room doors and a girl with blond hair on Alice's back. We pried the girl off Alice and thank god Alice had on clothes or Jasper would go crazy.

"Let… me… go!" The girl struggled between Emmett's and I arms.

"Not until you tell me what you doing launching yourself at my precious girlfriend and almost harming her on purpose." Jasper said, trying to keep a poker face and trying to stay calm.

"I was set by your enemies, of course, how slow could you guys be? Geez, put me down already! This time I wont bite, just because I have a special message for you all." The girl then winked at me. She turned to face all of us and began saying, "I'm Paige and I'm one of your enemies boyfriends. I was sent here to, well, let's say, kidnap, yea you could put it that way, kidnap one of your girlfriends. But as you can see, I failed horribly. They told me if I got caught to tell you this and to also add on…nobody is safe anymore, were watching you ready to attack at any moment, we're on the ship, so beware. They also told me to say this while making my grand escape!" In a flash a smoke bomb went off and the only thing I could think of was getting my butt out of here.

I stumbled out of the room and fell to the floor coughing and my eyes were watering like crazy, I could barely see. I then drifted off into unconsciousness.

Bella's POV

I stumbled out of the smoky room not knowing what door I had taken out. I remember one lead out to the lobby, another to the change rooms, one that lead to a freaky kid maze so kids often came out of their and one to the storage room. I couldn't see a thing since the smoke had infiltrated my eyes and I felt dizzy, very dizzy, but I couldn't move and then I drifted off into unconsciousness.

I don't remember much. Just waking up facing three unknown men with Halloween plastic masks on and them telling me to go back to sleep until the morning. I don't remember falling back to sleep, but I had a feeling that they used some kind of knock out gas on me.

Edward's POV

I woke up to a sudden start jolting upright. I looked around the room, I was in the mini hospital that they had. The nurse saw that I was awake and she shouted from across the room that I was free to go and that I was found passed out in the lobby. Still confused I got up and walked out. I barely remember walking up to my room, but when I got in havoc hit me. Alice was pacing the room, Rosalie was shouting at Emmett and Jasper was sitting down on the bed. I let the door shut behind me. Apparently it was loud enough for everyone to hear and come running to me.

The same repeated questions were said over and over again. "Where have you been? What happened? Did you see anything suspicious? Where's Bella? Have you seen her?"

Wait… where's Bella? That brought me back to my state of mind and then I did notice that Bella wasn't their, no where to be seen!

"Guy, are you kidding me? I haven't seen Bella since we got smoked out! Don't tell me…" I stopped mid sentence the truth dawning one me.

Bella was captured again! This time it couldn't be helped. The gas put us all to sleep! No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! My mind was going berserk, just thinking about what is happening to her right now! She could be getting tortured! I was once again brought out of my state of mind to the calling of my name.

"Edward! Edward! EDWARD!" Alice shouted.

Alice was sobbing and so was Rosalie. What are we going to do!

Bella's POV

I woke up with a jolt. Freezing cold water being poured over top my head. I screamed, screamed as loud as I could, all they did was cover my mouth. I bit him. The taste of blood filled me mouth. It was disgusting. He let out a yelp of pain and then wound up his wound with gauze.

"You know, it's not nice to bite people." The guy with the piggy mask said.

"But wow, you bite hard man!" The guy with the dog masks on said.

I could also tell they were men by the way there pants gave out a little bulge. I looked around then room to get something I could work off of. Anything, a map a window, anything, but the room was blank. Cement walls and ceiling and a desk and bed in the corner. My legs and hands were bound and I didn't know what to do so I just sat there in awe. The couple on the bed was doing very erotic things and the piggy mask guy was checking me out. I knew by the way his eyes would seem to get wider behind his mask.

He finally spoke. "Hey, kid can you take off the girls bra for me, it's really bothering me. I can't get a decent look with her bra on. I would do it myself but it would be counted as sexual harassment if I did. If you do it'll just be counted as, "I know she wanted me to, kind of way". Of course he listened and I struggled for him not too. Why did I have to wear white!

The guy unhooked my bra, took it off and whispered in my ear, "Don't be afraid of him, he won't do anything erotic to you. If anything I will probably be the one doing those things to you." He let out a little laugh and walked away with my bra.

EWWWW…. He did not just say that to me! I have to get out of here, but how…

* * *

**The end. Jokes, it's not the end, if it was how could I live with myself! ;p Review if you can!**


	15. Who was gay?

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! All the slaving to write and study for exams, but I'm free now!!**

* * *

Edward's POV

I didn't know what to do, I just didn't know! She could be anywhere in this boat by now! I had to think of something, anything that would help. But what, or better yet, who.

"Jacob!" I shouted, getting up.

"Jacob?" Alice replied. "What good would he do in finding Bella? After all who would be willing to put their life in danger for someone they just met?"

"Also," Rosalie interjected, "I doubt Jacob would be able the fend for himself if he did find Bella. Jacob probably won't stand a chance against them. After all, they have been trying to bring you down for years. He simply doesn't have enough experience to help us."

"Well do you have a better idea? Jacob will stay with me and it would help a lot since Jacob probably knows this boat better than any of us do. We haven't been all through the ship yet, so I say Jacob helps. If anyone wants to disagree with me, fine, but I'm going down to Jacob's room to asks him for help."

I walked right out of the room and started heading down the stairs to ask the front desk where Jacob's room was when I noticed that everyone was following me. I turned around and gave them a questioning look.

"We think, sadly, your right. Also one more person would help us a lot. The more the merrier!" Emmett boomed a bit to loud so a few heads turned.

I turned back around and continued to walk to the front desk.

…

"I'm sorry sir, we are not aloud to give out personal information about our passengers." The desks clerk replied for the 2nd time.

"We just," I was cut off by Alice.

"Excuse me, um…Janice," Alice said looking at her name tag. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, I don't recall knowing you, sorry." Janice responded courtly.

"Well you see, I'm Alice Hale. I don't think you were informed, but all of us are very rich and this could benefit this ship or it could turn out badly. We could easily buy this place out or sue the ship for your bad hospitality. So if you would be every so kind and tell me what room this guy named Jacob is in it would be great." Alice ended looking satisfied.

"The thing is Miss Hale, there are 19 people named Jacob on this ship I simply don't have enough information to track him down." Janice responded.

"Well, if this helps, the last time I saw him was in a room in the lower level rooms of this ship." Jasper said.

"Well, that would help…" Janice said looking back at her computer. "You're in luck! They're only two Jacob's staying in those levels! There is one by the name of Jacob Black and another by the name of Jacob Conner. Here are the room numbers, and everything you did here is strictly confidential." Janice said handing us the paper with the names and the room numbers on it.

"Thank you" Alice said to Janice wit a little nod and we then started walking to the rooms.

"So Jacob Black's room is room number 195 and Jacob Conner's room is number 200." I read out loud. "I guess I'll remember the look of the room when we get there."

We walked down the rooms and tried Jacob Connor's room first. All the rooms looked the same from here. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Really Edward, who would be in their rooms at this time of the day? They should be outside enjoying the hot blistering sun!" Rosalie said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well…" I was cut off with the sound of the deadbolt unlocking.

An older, badly shaved man with a beer belly and only a towel on opened the door. "Hello?!?"

"Hi, is this Mr… Jacob Connor?" I asked.

"Well it depends, whose asksin'." He replied.

"Then that would be me sir…" I trailed off.

"Then yes, I am this Mr. Jacob Connor, so you say, but exactly what do you want at this un-godly hour?" Jacob Connor replied looking me up and down with his glaring eyes.

"Um…Pardon?"

"I said, why do you want me?" he said again.

"Oh! No reason we were just looking for a friend by the name of Jacob. But as I can see, it's not you. Sorry to bother you sir." I said abruptly and starting to walk away, but Jacob Connor caught my arm.

"Another friend called Jacob eh? I'm sorry I dun know nobody by that name kid." He let go of my arm and quickly shut the door.

"Well that was…weird." I said turning around to face everybody.

Everybody had silly smirks on their faces. Like I missed a private joke or something.

"What?' I asked, totally confused.

"It's just...we…think…he was gay! Did you see the way he looked at you, it was hilarious! " Alice said.

"Yea man, attracting people of the opposite sex and the same sex! A new accomplishment Eddie!" Emmett laughed out, patting me on the back.

"Enough of that, and don't call me Eddie. We should be concentrating on finding Bella!" I said embarrassed.

"AW, is little Eddie-kins embarrassed?" Alice mocked.

"NO, I just really want to find Bella…" I said to loud for my liking.

A couple seconds after a door opened and a furious Jacob came storming out the door.

"Can you please keep it down! There are people who are still trying to sleep! It's only 7:30 in the morning, not everyone can wake up as early as…." Jacob stopped talking abruptly noticing who we were.

"What, what do you guys want? And where's Bella?"

"That's what we came here to talk about, Bella's been kidnapped."

* * *

**Their you have it!! I will update as fast as i can!**


	16. O h, w e s o d o n o t ! !

**Here's the next chapter! My internet was down for like, forever, and just when I wanted to add this chapter... well fan fiction died on me too and I couldn't sign in... so I've been having bad luck lately...hope you enjoy this, very, very sgort chapter!**

* * *

Edward's POV

"I beg you pardon?" Jacob said clearing his throat.

"I know it's sudden, but could you help us, I know you care about her as much as I do and we really haven't gotten out much…" I trailed off.

"Ok," Jacob replied, "Just let me get ready, I look like a dump"

"Ok?" I replied back.

Jacob then shut the door in our face and went to go get ready. Five really long minutes later Jacob came out, and by then we were all slouched out on the floor outside his door tired from the other day.

"Why are you all just sitting around for? Get up! We have to go save Bella!!" Jacob sort of cheered.

"Thanks, a lot, for taking forever, now I don't think I _can _get up." Rosalie said bluntly.

Jacob didn't take it as harshly as I though he would; all he did was pull Rosalie up to her feet and walked straight down to the end of the hall. Obviously we were forced to follow since our only guide would leave us if we didn't.

"So, when's the last time you saw her? **Or **to be more exact where were you guys when you last saw her?" Jacob replied.

"The last time we saw my Bella was at the gym, I haven't been able to dress Bella up for hours now. Not that she needs dressing up, but I had something brilliant planned!" Alice said with a pout.

"Well, I really don't want to know your plan's, all I want to do is find Bella and then go back to sleep for a couple more hours. You people wake up too early man!" Jacob exclaimed.

"We so do not," Alice countered.

"Oh, you _so _do." Jacob replied, but kept on walking.

"Well, you're just…" Jacob stopping abruptly and started listening intently which cut off Alice.

"What? Oh come on, don't tell me you don't hear that?"

"Hear what?" I replied back, I didn't hear anything.

"The sound of a blender making me a smoothie." Jacob stated, laughing a bit. "No I'm just kidding, but the first thing we have to do is go to the gym."

So we went to the gym, it was still kind of clouded with the gas in there, but people were currently airing it out and wouldn't let us any farther than that. So, all we did was sit down outside of the room on the tables and waited, and waited, and waited, for a very long time.

* * *

**I know, I know, you want longer chapters you say...I'm trying me best, but theirs too much school work and stuff to do! I'll try and update faster! Hope the internet doesn't crash again!**


	17. Oh So Very Tierd

**Ta da! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Edward's POV

We were all oh so very tired when they let us into the gym. I swear it took a whole good two hours for them to finish. By then Jacob had obviously lots his very upbeat spirit and everyone started to feel the tired hit them.

"OK! You can go in the gym now, it's fully aired out and good to go!" The man in the uniform told us patting me on my back.

We all then got up lazily and walked into the gym. Once in, we crowded around and started to make a plan to how we should save Bella.

"So, this is where we last saw Bella, well before we got attacked, (some what) and smoked out." Alice said.

"There are 4 different doors leading to different places, how in the world are we going to find Bella?" Jacob asked.

"All we have to do is split up and each group can go look for Bella. Alice and Jasper can go look in the change room, Emmett and I can go look in the freaky kid maze thing that is totally creepy and Edward and Jacob can go look in the storage rooms. Theirs no use in looking out in the lobby because obviously somebody would have found her by now if she did happen to stumble out there and if she did happen to, she would have been with Edward. Easy? Or what?" Rosalie finished off and gave a shrug.

"Easy- Peasy- Lemon- Squeezey!" Alice shouted and the all then set off to go look for Bella.

Alice's POV

"Come on Jazzy your too slow! We have to go look for Bella!!!" I shouted.

I was currently spinning in circles in the middle of the cross between the girls and guys change room. Our plan was that I go into the girls and Jasper goes into the guys and if we get attacked or find anything we are to report back to each other, or if anything scream. But obviously, getting attacked was the least concerning thing in my mind, I was set out to find Bella and nobody can stop me!!

Jasper's POV

I don't think I've ever seen Alice this, determined before. It's really cute and I really hope we find Bella, without her Alice and her sister would never be the same. I reached Alice to find her slouched on the floor mumbling to herself.

"What's wrong!?!" I said running up to her.

"It's nothing," she replied. "I just spun in too many circles."

Instantly I loosened up. Same old Alice, that's why I loved her, yes I said it, (in my head) I L-O-V-E-D her. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to her if she never saw Bella again. But not I have to stop worrying. I have to set my mind on finding Bella. Bella were coming to get you, just hold on!!

Alice got up and started to walk into the girls change room. I obviously didn't follow because we did have a plan, and what kind of guy would go into a girls change room? Well a perverted one maybe, but I got to stop talking to myself I have to concentrate.

"Hello?!?" I automatically called out.

No one responded back so I assumed it was empty. All I got was complete silence. I took the silence to start looking around. Half way through my searching I found a loose brick in the shower room. I pushed it back in and a secret hall way appeared. It was all dusty and completely dark, but I knew right away that Alice and I had to go down and explore to where ever it went, it was not the time to be scared.

Rosalie's POV

"Well, here we go!" I told Emmett as we entered the creepy kid maze.

We walked into it and right then was a little kid standing in front of us.

"Oh hello," I said. No answer. "Are you lost?" I asked. No answer.

All Emmett did was poke the kid and he started to cry.

"Aww, it's ok little guy, what's wrong?" I said trying to comfort him.

The kid did some movements with his hands, which I knew was sign language. It's a good thing I learned sign language back in high school, I would have never though I would need it, but look now I do!

I replied by signing back, "Your lost? Do you need help getting out?"

The little kid replied back, in sign language, "Yes, I can with my friends, but I can't find them. They said they would meet me at the end of the maze, but I don't know where that is."

"Oh all you do is head straight from the on out you keep on walking until you reach a big door and push it open. There will be mirrors and padded flooring. You can leave through there." I sighed back.

The boy sighed back thanks and left.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew sighed language." Emmett said, speaking for the first time after the boy started crying.

"Yea, I learned in back in high school, I never thought I would have needed it though." I said back.

"Oh well, let's start looking for Bella!" Emmett said.

"K" And we started looking for anything that looked out of place.

It didn't take us a long time until we found something out of place. There was this swinging mirror. So Emmett and I know what to do, we went in it. It was totally dark down there and totally freaky so Emmett and I just followed the straight path until we entered this room. It was completely empty. The only thing left was a note on the desk in the corner.

It read,

_Dear the Cullen boys,_

_Were just writing this letter to tell you your too late. We have the brunette girl with us and were taking her to our secret base. If you want your girl back your going to have to come up with a large sum of money. To be exact, 1 million dollars and also we want you to give up your company. This is the final warning!! We will hurt her and eventually kill her! If you want to make the trade meet us out on the docks when you get off the ship. I we will be wearing red jackets. Don't screw this up!!!_

_Sincerely, you enemies_

Emmett and I didn't know our way back so we sat on the bed and waited to see if anybody else would turn up.

Alice's POV

Jazzy had called me from the boys change room so I came.

"Yes?" I said but then noticed why he called me. "We hhhaave to go in theirrr??" I stuttered, it looks soooooo creeppyyy!!

"I'm sorry Alice, but be strong for Bella, we'll be out of there soon and it's a one way thing so we won't get stuck in there. Be strong for Bella." I told her and we ventured into the dark pathway.

Edward's POV

We were about to go into the storage room when we heard a chopped coming to descend down onto the ships landing deck that was at the back of the ship. Nobody ever used that landing deck because well nobody ever owns an airplane. So, I assumed it must be the bad guys. Jacob and I were thinking the same thing. We sprinted out of the room and down the lobby, and out the landing deck door. All we saw was a flash of mahogany hair and the helicopter was gone.

* * *

**Another chapter done!! It's almost ending! I think two more chapters! Which will be including the epilogue! Review please!**


	18. We Meet Again

**Another Chapter done!**

* * *

Edward's POV

I sunk to the ground realizing that we just potentially missed Bella by a millisecond. I could of saved her! We could of saved her! Jacob and I could of saved her!!!!! Why did this have to all go wrong, why couldn't we just be normal? We could have lived a normal life, lived normally. But then we would have never met Bella and the others. I felt lost, really lost without her, but I knew what I had to do. I had to save her, no matter what I had to risk I would, I would save Bella.

Alice's POV

We had just reached this room where we met Rosalie and Emmett. They showed us the note and I automatically started to cry. We were too late! Bella was gone! We would never see her again! Or maybe by chance we could get the money, but I wasn't carrying cash with me, none of us were. To think, Bella dead all alone, dying on the floor because of, of the criminals! I couldn't live without her, who would I got shopping with? Well I would have Rosalie, but it would never be the same without Bella!! Bella…

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella was gone. She was really gone, but we could save her, we just needed to get the money. Why oh why didn't I ever bring around this spare cash, it was like pocket change to us! But no! We used credit cards. We used the because of Bella. She would always tell us to use are credit cards because we always lost stuff easily and she never wanted anything to go to waste. She always wanted us to live in peace and to the best of our abilities. I don't know if I could live without her. I just don't know.

Just then, my phone rang. I answered it so fast realizing the number, Bella's.

"Hello?!?" I shouted in the phone.

"Hi, what a nice greeting to the people who just kidnapped Bella. You should be getting the money instead of trying to track us down. We just saw, what's his name, Edmund, and this other guy on the helicopter deck. They just missed us. You're too late. Decide now, the money or her life. We'll be waiting at the docks in red jackets if you haven't read our message already. You better choose wisely."

Then the phone went dead.

_--Beep-- --Beep-- --Beep—_

I shut my phone.

Ok now we definitely had to get the money. We had to.

Jacob's POV

Since I didn't have anyone's phone numbers I took Edward's cell since he was currently slouched on the floor. I scrolled around until I found Emmett's number and dialled.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Ugh..Hi. It's Jacob." I replied.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Emmett replied sarcastically.

"Well, I _am _using Edward's phone aren't I?" I replied.

"Anyways!! We missed Bella, you probably already know that though. The bad guys called, we have to get the money or else Bella's dead. We'll be busy today, you willing to follow us?" Emmett asked.

"Um… sure, not like I have anything else to do today, considering we are on a boat moving very slowly across the Caribbean." I told him.

"Ok, Ok, I get it. Meet us at our room. Drag Edward with you to will you, see you in a while, bye!"

"Ok, b…" Emmett hung up on me.

Once I reached the room, practically dragging Edward along with me, they were all waiting outside the door, ready.

"Can you guys do something about Edward? He's kinda gone from the world at the moment." I asked.

"Ok! Hold on." Alice said taking out a picture. "Oh Edward!" She said holding the picture up to his face. If you help us, I'll give you the picture!" Alice said hiding the picture from everyone, but Rosalie and Edward's sight.

Right away Edward snapped out of his trance and grabbed the picture. He held it from everyone like a little child getting a new toy.

"Can I really have it?" He asked.

"Yup! Those are one of many, she doesn't like it when I take pictures, but yet she's totally fine when it comes to the paparazzi." Alice replied.

"Ok." Edward said putting the picture in his pocket.

"What was on that picture?" I whispered when everyone was walking down the stairs to the lobby.

"The picture was of Bella. A really cute one." Edward said giving me a glance of the picture.

She was dressed in an elegant midnight blue dress that sparkled under the bright light. I had to admit, she looked hot.

"Wow," Was all I said then we kept on walking.

"Hello Alice!" The desk clerk from before piped up.

"Hi!" Alice replied. "I was wondering, do you happen to have a bank in the ship? We need to withdraw some cash for more shopping on our, well technically our last day because since the ship docks tomorrow we want to shop a bit more."

"Um, yes Alice we actually do have a bank on the ship but they only hold about $500 000 with them just in case people try to rob us. And there are some ATM machines all around the ship." The desk clerk replied.

"Ok, Thanks!" Alice said and started to walk away.

We all followed behind her. She had this look on her face, but I knew that she really had a plan.

"Are we really going to wipe out the bank out of money and wipe out all of the ATM machines?" I asked.

"No, I'm really just faking it and I was kidding the whole entire time, which considering it took me more than 15 minutes to explain!" Alice exclaimed.

I sighed, "Ok I guess I deserved that, but really, I don't think they have enough money on this ship."

"It's pretty broke as it is, maybe that's why they wanted us to come on the cruise so… desperately." Edward said.

"Hmm…maybe," Rosalie replied. "But, if we don't get enough money we wont get Bella back! And why doesn't this ship have cell phone reception, and Internet!"

"I don't know, but we have to try." I replied.

"This is what we have to do? Then we shall!" Emmett replied in a slightly British accent.

"Ok! Well then, Edward and Jacob can go together, Rose and Emmett can go together, and Alice and I can go together." Jasper replied.

"Ok," And we all left.

We agreed that Alice and Jasper go to the bank because they were more persuasive than us, Rose and Emmett go to an random ATM machine and Edward and I also go to random ATM machines. Right now Edward and I were standing at this random ATM machine. I would have helped, but I'm already pretty poor, so I just let Edward be in withdrawing his money.

"Beep, Beep, Beep…" A couple clicks and a whole lot of money came out.

Every time the little slot in the machine would get full, Edward would grab the handful and stuff it in the bag that he had picked up at the gift store. Wow, that was a lot of money, I could buy a lot of stuff with that.

Once the machine stopped dispersing money, we started to walk to the next one.

I asked Edward, "How much money did you tell the ATM to take out?"

"Well, on my account, I have a button that says, click here to take out all money. I don't know why it has it, but it does. I find it sad though because once I clicked it accidentally and then I had to stand by that machine until it stopped." Edward replied.

"Oh." I replied.

Alice's POV

We had just reached the bank and were greeted by a very perky attendant.

"HI Alice!!! The front desk told me you were coming!" The attendant said. "My name is Joyce!"

"Hi!!" I replied back. "We," I said gesturing to Jasper and I, "Are here to withdraw some money, from the bank!"

"I know! The desk clerk told me that too!" She said. "Ok, now down to business."

Joyce suddenly got serious so I decided to be as serious as I could be at the moment.

After a moment I replied, "Here's the thing Joyce, we need to withdraw all the money in the bank that you have right now. You know we can afford it and right now we are in dire need to the money. This is a life or death situation, and I'm not kidding."

"Well, I'm really sorry but were only aloud to give out $300 000 to you. This is because, that is our limit in giving anyone and we need some money for the other people." She replied bluntly.

"Can't you just give us a little more money? If you give it to us, we'll tell all our friends about this place, that is was a good vacation spot. It will truly benefit you, we will tell all our high class friends too." I bribed.

"I will call my supervisor, if it's ok with you." Joyce replied back and started dialling a number on the phone beside her.

A couple minutes later a woman wearing a slick black dress coat and pants walked in. By the looks of it, it was designer.

"Hello Alice, my name is Stacy. I'm the manager here on this boats bank." The lady, supposedly named Stacy said.

"Well, Hi! I don't know the extent to what Joyce told you, but Jasper and I really need to take out all the money you have in your bank. We can't get you involved in what's happening to us because it's a life or death situation, like I told Joyce here." I said directing my attention to Joyce. "We really need the money and we'll give you good reviews."

After a couple minutes, Stacy answered. "Ok, here's what we'll do, I'll let you take out everything except the last $10 000 in this bank. Is that ok with you?"

I thought about it for a while and then answered, "Ok, we'll take it. So we will be withdrawing $490 000, if my calculations are correct."

"Yes, you are Alice, and would you like a brief case to keep the money in too?" Stacy asked.

"Yes please." I said.

After all the money was withdrawn, me carrying a suit case filled with money of almost a half of a million dollars in it, I called the boys and Rose that they needed to get about $510 000 more of money. They told me ok and that they would meet up now to find out how much more we would need to save Bella. We met at the room and dumped all the money on the bed. Then we started to discuss who would get what.

"I think that Emmett should stay and watch the money because if anything were to happen to it, we are basically screwed." Rosalie said.

"Awww, do I have to?" Emmett whined.

"I think it will be for the best." Edward said.

"Well, ok then, I guess." Emmett said gloomy.

"So we all have to get $170 000 each. Well, the groups have to get $170 000 each. Which is Jasper and I, Edward and Jacob and lastly, well Rose. Your no hesitant that you have to go alone do you Rose?" I asked.

"No it's ok, I'll just go by myself and listen to my ipod while I get the money, I promise, I'll be ok." Rose answered, but I had this feeling in my gut that she wouldn't be. I just let it slide.

Rosalie's POV

I was listening to my music and about to reach the first ATM machine when I was pulled into a room. I kicked and screamed for help and tried to hit them, but they were just too strong, I couldn't break free. Something as put over my mouth. Don't breath. Don't breathe. But eventually I had to. Soon enough I drifted off into a sleep.

I woke up on a helicopter, my legs and arms tied up. I struggled to get out of the ropes, but I couldn't get out. After a little while of struggling a guy came in wearing a mask. He searched me for items and then he took my phone and mad a call.

"Hello, we've got your other sister, that's all I'm going to say." The guy hung up and put my phone in his back pocket.

I couple minutes later we landed. They took me into a car and then we drove for another 15 minutes. I didn't know where we were, so I just sat there in silence waiting for them to arrive somewhere. Later, we reached a house, not a very big house, but it was bearable. They dragged me into a room untied my ropes and pushed me in. The door was locked and then somebody said hello.

"Hello?" I said back.

"Rose?" The voice responded. "Rose is it really you?" The voice responded again, which sounded familiarly like Bella's.

Bella's? It must be, it has to be Bella's!

I walked up, well speed walked up to her and it was her. I was so happy, I hugged her so tight that she was pushing me off her before I could say anything.

"Bella, I missed you so much hunny. You scared me half to death!" I said.

Bella replied by saying, "Well, I missed you guys a lot but the people here don't treat you badly. They're actually pretty nice once you get to know them. The only thing I don't agree on is that they want some of our money. They truthfully are just pretty poor, as you can see. This is their house." Bella said, gesturing all around the room.

"Yea, but you had us all worried, especially Edward, he's been down ever since he missed you on that helicopter. Also, we've been searching for money all around the boat to pay for your release so they would give you back. I just hope that they don't raise the price now that they have me. And that knock out gas is really strong." I said.

"You'll get used to it." Bella replied.

For the rest of the afternoon we talked and caught up with everything that happened to Bella.

* * *

**Review if you can! I'll try and get another chapter up really really soon!**


	19. FIN!

Rose's POV

I remember that day perfectly. The police raiding the house, followed by Emmett, Edward and Jasper who flooded into the room so desperately searching for us. We were saved and the people were captured. They said that the helicopter had a tracker on it so they followed it to me. Oh I was so over joyed to be back, but I'm even happier to be home.

After they had saved us, we flew back home. Alice, Bella and I managed to get all our clothes back and greeted our maids happily. We broke the news to them that we would be moving in and merging the Cullen's and the Hale's industries together. Many of them were sad, but said bye to us with happy faces. We managed to pay them a little extra before we left. We took a plane to meet our boyfriends.

"Hello!" I shouted once we got into the guys house.

"Hey!" They shouted back, rounding the corner coming from a room.

"Where will we be staying?" I asked.

"Over here, shall we?" Emmett said giving me his arm.

The first thing Alice, Bella and I did was seize the closets. We fought and struggled for the biggest one, but in the end, like usual, Alice won. Our lives were perfect. We got our companies together, we were the new "hottest" thing on the block and nobody would have ever believed on what we went through on that cruise. We found hot new boyfriends, who went to an extent to save us. We got rid of their enemies and there was nothing in this world that I would change. Not now, not forever.

* * *

FIN!!


End file.
